nikkdisneylover8390_parodyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mouse King
The Mouse King is nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". It appeared on Youtube, July 16, 2014. ''Cast: *Baby Simba - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Young Simba - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Adult Simba - Bernard (The Rescuers)'' *''Young Nala - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Adult Nala - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' *''Timon - Woody (Toy Story)'' *''Pumbaa - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story)'' *''Mufasa - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Sarabi - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Scar - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Shenzi - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Banzai - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Ed - T. R. Cula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Rafiki - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Zazu - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day)'' *''Sarafina - Bridget (An American Tail)'' *''The Mouse - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Gopher - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Lions - Various Mice and Rats'' *''Hyenas - Various Villain Dogs and Cats'' *''Chameleon - Pascal (Tangled)'' *''The Wildebeest Stampede - The Stampede (Jumanji)'' *''The Vultures/Buzzards - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''The Beetle - Ray (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Simba and Nala's Baby Cub - Kassie (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Wild Animals as Themselves'' ''Chapters: *The Mouse King part 1 - "Circle of Life"'' *''The Mouse King part 2 - Jenner'' *''The Mouse King part 3 - Fievel's First Day'' *''The Mouse King part 4 - (A) Fievel's Pouncing Lesson'' *''The Mouse King part 4 - (B) "The Morning Report"'' *''The Mouse King part 5 - Jenner and Fievel's Conversation'' *''The Mouse King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King"'' *''The Mouse King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard'' *''The Mouse King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared"'' *''The Mouse King part 9 - The Stampede!/Basil's Death/Fievel's Exile'' *''The Mouse King part 10 - Jenner Takes Over Pride Rock'' *''The Mouse King part 11 - Meet Woody and Buzz Lightyear'' *''The Mouse King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata"'' *''The Mouse King part 13 - Jenner in Command'' *''The Mouse King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive?'' *''The Mouse King part 15 - Bianca Chased Buzz Lightyear/The Reunion'' *''The Mouse King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"'' *''The Mouse King part 17 - Bernard and Bianca's Agrument/Archimedes' Wisdom/Bernard's Destiny'' *''The Mouse King part 18 - Bernard's Return/Woody and Buzz Lightyear's Distraction'' *''The Mouse King part 19 - Bernard Confronts Jenner/Bernard Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle'' *''The Mouse King part 20 - Bernard vs Jenner/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands'' * The Mouse King part 21 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Movie Used: *''The Lion King (1994)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used: *An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''Fievel's American Tails (1992)'' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001)'' *''Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''Toy Story 2 (1999)'' *''Toy Story 3 (2010)'' *''Toy Story 4 (2019)'' *''Toy Story Toons (2011)'' *''Toy Story of Terror (2013)'' *''Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' *''Tom and Jerry (1940)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1989)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002)'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001)'' *''Stuart Little (1999)'' *''Balto (1995)'' *''Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''Madagascar (2005)'' *''The Rugrats Movie (1998)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''Jumanji (1995)'' *''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)'' *''Jumanji: The Next Level (2019)'' *''The Princess and the Frog (2009)'' *''All Dogs Goes to Heaven (1989)'' *''All Dogs Goes to Heaven 2 (1996)'' *''All Dogs Goes to Heaven Series (1996)'' *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998)'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989)'' *''101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003)'' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004)'' *''Fedliae (1994)'' *''Cats and Dogs (2001)'' *''Cats and Dogs: Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010)'' *''Rock Dog (2017)'' *''The Wild (2006)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)'' *''Pokemon (1998)'' ''Voices: *Jonathan Taylor Thomas'' *''Matthew Broderick'' *''James Earl Jones'' *''Jeremy Irons'' *''Niketa Calame'' *''Moira Kelly'' *''Nathan Lane'' *''Ernie Sabella'' *''Robert Guillaume'' *''Rowan Atkinson'' *''Madge Sinclair'' *''Whoopi Goldberg'' *''Cheech Marin'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Zoe Leader'' *''Catherine Cavadini'' *''Judi M. Durand'' *''Daamen J. Krall'' *''David McCharen'' *''Mary Linda Phillips'' *''Phil Proctor'' *''David Randolph'' *''Brian Tochi'' *''Phillip Glasser'' *''Thomas Dekker'' *''Bob Newhart'' *''Susanne Pollatschek'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''Barrie Ingham'' *''Elizabeth Hartman'' *''Paul Shenar'' *''Vincent Price'' *''Chris Seavor'' *''Steve Whitmire'' *''Frank Oz'' *''Eric Jacobson'' *''Junius Matthews'' *''Candy Candido'' *''Jon Lovitz'' *''Tom Hanks'' *''Tim Allen'' *''Peter Strauss'' *''June Foray'' *''Eartha Kitt'' *''Tristan Rogers'' *''Walter Cronkite'' *''Ikue Otani'' *''Rachael Lillis'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''TheBeckster1000'' *''Stephen Druschke Films'' *''Charlie Quigg'' *''Nixcorr26'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Jonathan Taylor Thomas'' *''TheBeckster1000'' Trivia: *''The Lion King, Tangled and The Fox and the Hound are released on Blu-ray and DVD in 2011.'' *''The Jungle Book, The Lion King and Tarzan are Disney movies with talking wild jungle animals.'' Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie-spoofs